


Astral Affections

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Same Sex Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: Just a quick Mantis x Nebula one-shot, I've been a little lacking in motivation so I decided to use this as a kind of writing exercise to try and get back into the swing of it.Sweet, Short and Fluffy, not much else but hope it's enjoyable all the same! :)
Relationships: Mantis/Nebula (Marvel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Astral Affections

The ship belonging to the Guardians of the Galaxy – christened by Peter Quill as ‘The Benatar’ was a flurry of activity, though not in the productive, efficient manner.

Peter Quill and Rocket where bickering again, mainly about Rocket making un-necessary, unsolicited alterations to the ships weapon systems, to Quills’ annoyance, and even mild fear given the nature of some of Rockets favoured, Drax joined in but mainly to make un-ironic comments that were…less than helpful to say the least.

Meanwhile, Gamora was trying to catch the mischievous baby Groot, who had found a stick of dynamite and decided it was his new favourite play-thing and was happily skipping about the ship with the dynamite in his arms despite Gamoras’ yells and demands for him to hand it over. The small sentient tree was gleefully darting and dodging around the Zen-Whoberi female in a game of ‘Catch-me-if-you-can’, dynamite in hand but thankfully unlit for the time being!

With limited private rooms available aboard the Benatar, Mantis and Nebula occupied their own chosen corner of the ship, Mantis had enthusiastically made it a comfortable, cosy space for herself and her girlfriend to share. A string of lights lined the wall behind them as they lay on the mattress which acted as their bed, it was also piled with extra pillows and blankets - Nebula had discovered a liking for soft, plush things like that, it was a pleasant contrast to the harsh metal that made up a majority of her body, though she would never in a thousand years admit it out loud and she would happily remove the voice-box of any who happened to figure it out…Other than Mantis of course.

The black haired female currently watched over her girlfriend with an ever present look of innocent adoration, petit fingers traced the lines of Nebula’s metal facial panels, the empaths abilities kept Nebula from being woken by the noise, with Mantis herself remained far too entranced by her sleeping girlfriend to care enough about the commotion to pay any attention to it.  


It had taken the modified female a long time to become accustomed to being touched, expecting only pain and violence each and every time, in the months prior, more than once she had raised her fists, ready to defend herself against a physical attack that never came. But in recent months slowly, very slowly, Nebula had started to allow more frequent periods of gentle touch between herself and Mantis without flinching or becoming physically defensive. 

Nebula was still getting used to the strange emotions these tender touches invoked, but It she was observant enough to spot just how happy it made Mantis whenever Nebula allowed her to thread their fingers together, or, on the even rarer occasions when Nebula folded her arms around the empaths smaller frame and brought her close as they lay together, ready to sleep, however self-conscious or awkwardly it seemed on Nebulas part, it was obvious that Mantis adored these moments.

Nebula had started to permit these tender moments at more regular intervals, even encourage and initiating these moments of physical contact, and although she’d never said the words out-loud, one didn’t need empathic powers to see that they made Nebula just as happy as they made Mantis. Nebula was surprisingly patient with the often child-like empath, in fact if anyone got on her nerves the least other than her sister Gamora, it was Mantis. 

She found her curiosity and innocence endearing, if not just a little annoying, yet for all of her child-like qualities Mantis was incredibly brave, and was even able to relate to Nebula on some level when it came to their upbringing and lifestyle under their respective father-figures. 

Rarer still, were incidences such as this, with Nebula allowing Mantis to help her sleep. 

Nebula often found it difficult to get a restful sleep – aboard the Sanctuary 2, being raised under Thanos and his Generals, The Black Order, one learnt never to let ones guard down. And after so many years living within that mind-set, Nebula struggled to comprehend the notion that she was now among friends, among people who would not take advantage of the time of perceived vulnerability that Nebula felt came with a few hours of deep sleep.

And even if she did sleep, Nebula often screamed herself, her girlfriend and the rest of the ship awake with her nightmares, it was only when she allowed Mantis to ease her exhaustion did Nebula not dream at all, which she preferred. Mantis liked watching her sleep, taking in the lines in her facial plates and the silver metal lining her artificial eye, Mantis let her fingers hover over Nebulas’ cheek, preserving her partners’ peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Mantis was careful not to prey too deeply into her emotions, which were always so filled with fear and pain, the mental, physical and emotional abuse she’d suffered was enough to bring poor Mantis to her knees in tears if she wasn’t careful, and she didn’t want to bring those emotions surging to the surface of Nebulas’ mind either.

In-spite of the racket of their ship-mates, a loud clatter and a string of curses from Gamora meant she was still chasing the dynamite yielding baby Groot, Mantis began to grow drowsy herself: her eyelids fell half closed and her body heavy as she settled down to lay on her side next to Nebula, knees tucked up slightly.

The Empath froze, pulling her hand away from her partner’s cheek as Nebula stirred in her sleep, frowning with a soft groan as she shifted closer to Mantis, unconsciously tucking her head under girlfriends chin, wrapping an arm protectively around the younger females’ waist. Mantis beamed with shining black eyes, however unintentional or involuntary it filled her with warmth to have Nebula offer such an outward display of affection, Mantis rested her head own on the pillow beside Nebulas’, seeing a small smile tug the corner of her mouth as the Luphomoids’ features relaxed once more. 

There was loud crash and Groot skid onto the deck of The Benatar with Gamora following seconds later, she almost tripped over the smallest Guardian as he stopped suddenly, dynamite in hand, but as Gamora took in the sight before them she plucked her friend from the ground, tucking him into the crook of her arm before backing away with deliberate, muted steps.

With the soft glow of the small lights framing the wall behind them, Mantis lay asleep with her face inches from Nebulas and her hand covering her girlfriends own, which was still resting on Mantis’ hip, the pair were certainly an odd yet strikingly contented picture.


End file.
